


Yoga is Very Vigorating

by LockTheDragon



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockTheDragon/pseuds/LockTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew yoga could bring two people together when they had been trying so hard to stay apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga is Very Vigorating

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another old story of mine but I have fixed it up a bit so hopefully you think it's better than last time if you've seen it before.

       Temperance Brennan had once told Seeley Booth that, in order for him to relax, he should try out yoga. Booth, being the true alpha male that he was, of course ignored that option and never again thought about it. A man like him? Doing the upside down dog? It was a purely laughable thought. But to Brennan, it wasn’t laughable. 

       She actually looked into it and compiled as much information about yoga and what benefits in had in true Bones form. And she found she actually quite liked the idea of yoga. It would help her relax and keep her body limber at the same time. She didn’t go to the gym, which was what Booth did. She did run occasionally when she had enough time but that wasn’t often considering she worked late constantly. 

       But yoga supplied the perfect answer. She could do it in her living room when she woke up in the morning or she could do it in her office when she had a free moment or was working late and needed to relax so she could better concentrate.

\--------------------------------------------------------

       Today had been a long day. A murder victim had been brought in, his body having been crushed and broken into the smallest pieces. From the damage done it looked like he had been put through a machine that crushed him from the head to his feet. Such as something along the lines of a bulldozer. The only problem is the crushing occurred after his death which make it good that he didn’t have to live while his head was crumbled but it meant that almost all evidence of what had originally killed him was impossible to discover. 

       Her team had been slowly putting the bones back together all day. It finally became too late and she sent them home but stayed, hoping she would be able to figure out the rest tonight. So far only half of the body was reconstructed. Brennan looked down at the remains on the raised platform and started working on it again. 

       By the time she raised her head and looked at the clock it was almost 11 pm and she hadn’t actually gotten very much done. It seemed like there was a momentary loss for something to do. This, she concluded, meant she needed to take time and relax to keep her brain power running at its fullest for a few more hours. Brennan went to her office and grabbed her bag of yoga clothing so she could change and do a few poses and relax. Then she would get back to work on the victim. She got dressed and came back to her office, forgetting to shut the door behind her. She rolled her black mat out and got into the first pose she felt like doing.

       Everything was silent but even then, because she was so deep in her relaxed and meditative state, she didn’t hear her partner and closest friend come into the Jeffersonian and call out her name. Booth knew she was still here. Angela had called and told him Brennan was planning on staying all night until she got the body put back together. 

       As he walked in, he saw the remains up on the stage where all the work was done. But he didn’t see Bones anywhere. He frowned but then figured she might be in her office trying to figure out something. Booth walked to her office, and when he got to the open door, he thought his heart had actually stopped. Brennan was on her hands and her feet with her, very nice in his view, butt in the air. He about swallowed his tongue. 

       Booth knew Brennan was a beautiful woman and watched her every chance he got when she wasn’t looking. He had been in love with her for a long, long time now. But he had never before seen anything as erotic as what she was doing now. The closest thing to it was the occasional time she had to wear the FBI jumpsuit and when she would squat down, the suit molded to her bottom amazingly. Booth finally tore his gaze away and cleared his throat, trying not to blush. “Bones,” he said again, trying to get her attention.

       This time, Brennan heard him and she dropped down and moved to sit on her bottom, looking up at her partner. She smiled, very relaxed from her meditation and yoga. “Booth. What are you doing here?”

       He smiled, enjoying this rare moment of seeing her like this. “Angela called me. She told me you planned to be in here all night to work. I’m here to make sure you actually ate dinner and to get you home so you can rest. The guy is already dead. It can wait till morning to finish up putting Humpty Dumpty together again.”

       Brennan frowned slightly, not getting the connection. “His name was not Humpty Dumpty. His name was Thomas Murphy.” 

       Booth rolled his eyes but smiled. “Never mind, Bones. You get changed or whatever and I’ll take you to your place and fix something to eat. I won’t take no for an answer. You shouldn’t work all night. You need sleep.”

       Temperance knew Booth wouldn’t let her get out of it and stay at the office any longer so nodded in agreement. “Alright. But I don’t need to change. I can just go home wearing this and carry my work clothes in my bag.”

       Booth nodded, even though he almost groaned from discomfort. She was going to keep wearing the clothes that molded to her body and was making it twice as hard to keep his hands off of her. Like the time she helped him remove his clothing because it had pieces of a victim on it, he started reciting names of saints. 

       Brennan packed up and they got into his car a few minutes later and were on their way to her home. When they finally got inside her apartment he just walked straight to her kitchen and started pulling out things to cook her dinner. Brennan watched him in silence for a minute. She should be annoyed that he seemed to act like he owned her things but it just seemed to fit that he should be in her kitchen, cooking for her. 

       It brought thoughts of her feelings for him she had been confused on for the past few months. Ever since he woke up after his surgery and he confused her with his wife from his dream, she had been thinking about him and trying to figure out if what they were was just partners like they told everyone else or if they were more. She was brought out of her thoughts when Booth called her name and asked her if she wanted to set the table. 

       She said she would and leaned against one of the counters in the kitchen to grab two plates for them. They seemed to be pushed back too far for her reach but she didn’t stop trying. Suddenly she felt a hard body against her back and gasped softly but she knew it was Booth. Then two plates were hanging in front of her face as his deep voice said,” Sorry. Must have pushed them back last time.” She just nodded, unable to speak.

       He didn’t move for a few more heart beats but then he was gone, leaving her partly sagging against the counter on her own. She grabbed the plates and silverware then put them on the table, trying to cover up her reaction to him pressing against her. And, was she imagining it, or had he…been hard against her bottom? Her face almost turned pink as her thoughts delved into those of her dreams.

       Not surprisingly Booth was thinking along the same lines as her. Of them in bed, sure, but much more than that as well. Of their future together. He wanted more than just friendship and partnership from her. He wanted everything. A whole life with her. He finished up the spaghetti he had cooked because it was quick and she liked his spaghetti. The food was set down in front of her as she was already at the table with a glass of wine for her and a bottle of beer for him. 

       They started to eat and talked about the case and about various other things like they always do. After a while, dinner was finished and they sat on the couch to just relax. Booth laid his head back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Brennan soon ended up doing the same and both of them fell asleep together on the couch. In their sleep both seemed to give up all inhibition and how they shouldn’t touch each other more than occasionally. Booth’s arms ended up sliding around her waist and she ended up lying against his chest.

       They stayed curled together until morning. Booth woke up first. He was surprised to find her curled into him and his arms wrapped around her, but he couldn’t be angry about it. Seeley Booth was holding the woman he loved. And he couldn’t be happier. That is, until she woke up. He knew as soon as she did, she would get up and they would have to act like nothing ever happened. Booth couldn’t have hated that fact more.

       Brennan woke up not long after he did. But when she woke up, she didn’t immediately move away, even though she could feel arms around her and knew it could only be Booth. Instead she turned and they stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like hours but were really only minutes. Then something in Brennan’s eyes shifted and Booth’s followed and soon they were kissing. And it wasn’t like the time under the mistletoe years ago when they had been blackmailed into kissing. It was deep and meaningful and it lasted a long time.

       Finally they broke apart for something called air and stared at each other again, their positions having changed so that she was facing him while laying on top of him. One of his hands was on her cheek, the other still around her waist, and her arms were around his neck. They both knew something had changed between them but they didn’t need to say it. It was obvious and neither one of them was finding a problem with it. Whatever it was, it felt right and perfect. Like fate. They started kissing again as the world faded for a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to laugh at my insanity my tumblr is [here](http://lockthedragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
